Dolphins
by AlexCraigWrites
Summary: Post Gaea war: Annabeth ticks off Mr. D(Dionysus) and gets some...intresting consequences. It's just a fun little one-shot I couldn't get out of my head.


**Just a fun little one-shot I thought of. Well, not fun for Annabeth or Percy, but fun to write. It's noy your typical fluffy percabeth one shot, I guess. Well, maybe percabeth...?**

 **Ugh, I just have writers block/more motivation for my other stories(this one and Origins Lost) for my Circe's Curse story. That might end up a little rushed at the end, due to my lack of motivation...I guess that's better than not finishing it, right?**

 **—Alex**

( _Annabeth's POV_ )

"Sir, I'm sorry, please forgive me," I pleaded with the angry wine god. Dionysus was staring at me with a deadly vengeance.

"Forgive you? After that flagrant impertinence that was just displayed?" He was referring to earlier, when I had shouted at him for not caring about the burial shroud ceremonies. After saving his godly butt from Gaea, he couldn't stand the ceremony for the hero who died destroying Gaea, Leo Valdez.

"In all due respect, Lord Dionysus—"

"' _In all due respect_ '," he mocked in a high pitched tone. "They always say that, but few ever mean it. Maybe I should teach you some _real_ respect."

"Sir, please—"

"Nope! I want nothing from you. You have disrespected me, and in turn, disrespected the gods themselves. You've gotten away with it for too long. That's going to change." He stopped and called out suddenly: "Peter Johnson! I know you're out there!"

The door tumbled open, along with Percy, too.

"It's time you so-called _heroes_ learned some respect for the gods."

Dionysus snapped his fingers, and for a moment, everything was fine. Then a blazing pain shot up in the middle of my spine. The pain was worse than the River Phlegethon, worse than how Percy described his dip in the River Styx. I screamed in agony.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy shout. He caught me right before I crumpled like a rag doll to the ground. "Dionysus, what did you do?" Percy shouted at the impassive god. I just laid in his lap, silently sobbing.

"What I've been meaning to do for a long time." The furious, but otherwise emotionless, god growled. "Putting you brats in your place." With that, he disappeared, leaving behind the faint smell of grapes.

"That son of a—" Percy started, but quickly turned his attention back to me. "Oh, Annabeth. No, no, no." The next few minutes were a blur. I could feel Percy pick me up, which probably wasn't easy, and carry me to his cabin. It was late at night, after all the cabins had lights out. The Big House was relatively soundproof, so our not-so-little exchange was unheard in the night. I could sense us entering Cabin Three, and Percy laying me on an extra bunk.

"Oh, come on, I have to have some ambrosia somewhere!" I heard Percy mumble, rummaging through his cabin. "Ah! Yes!"

Finally, and suddenly, the agony in my spine subsided to a harsh throb.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I rolled onto my stomach.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy say. "Eat the ambrosia!"

I took a little nibble of the godly medicine, and suddenly, the pain flared up again. I only just managed not to scream again, but whimper. I could feel something rising up out of my back, like a puppeteer playing with a marionette string. I could feel whatever-it-was playing tug of war with my shirt.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, his voice trembling. I could feel myself uncontrollably, silently sobbing again. Percy lifted my shirt, and I could feel a new limb burst out. "Oh, Styx," I heard Percy mutter. I felt Percy crouch next to me. "Shh, Annabeth, it's gonna be okay."

Finally, the pain subsided back to the harsh throb. "What is it?" I croaked. "What did Dionysus do to me?"

"I'm gonna murder him," I heard Percy mutter.

"Percy!" I chided.

"He-I think he's turning you into a dolphin." Percy said.

"Why is it taking so long?" I groaned.

"I dunno…Here, have some more ambrosia."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We've got no other options, Wise Girl."

"Okay…" I reluctantly agreed. I took another, bigger bite of the heavenly food. Immediately, more unbearable pain flared up, this time in my stomach and chest. It seemed like my organs were being targeted this time around.

I hissed in pain. When the pain passed again, I hissed to Percy. "It's the ambrosia."

"What?"

"The ambrosia. It's causing—or speeding up—the process."

"So?"

"So, I want to get it over with. Give me the ambrosia."

"Annabeth!" Percy protested. "You can't give up!"

"It's _Dionysus_ ," I countered, "one of the Olympians. In the end, I'm gonna be a dolphin. No matter what. And it hurts so much. I should just get it all done now, and save myself the pain."

Percy looked pained, but he handed over the ambrosia. "Annabeth," he hugged me.

I hugged him back. "I know." I raised the ambrosia. "Wish me luck, Seaweed Brain." I said, and took a bite of the ambrosia. The pain came, and melded my legs together into a tail. Another bite, and my arms shrunk into flippers. I dropped the ambrosia, and Percy had to feed it to me. I took another bite, and another, and finally, I morphed into a full-fledged dolphin.

 _Percy,_ I thought. _Gods, I hoped it worked. Percy!_

"Annabeth?" Percy looked well and truly puzzled. "Why can I hear you?"

 _Because I'm a sea creature, Seaweed Brain, and your dad's the sea god._

"Oh yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair.

Suddenly, I felt hot, like I was burning up, and pressure started building in my chest.

 _Percy, I don't feel so good…_

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Then the answer to his own question came to him. "Oh! Water! You need water!"

Percy picked me up again, and started running—carefully—to the shore. Reaching the shore, he waded in, and unceremoniously dumped me in the ocean. The chill of the ocean cooled me instantly, and the pressure in my chest dissipated.

 _Thanks,_ I said telepathically.

"Of course, Annabeth. But what are we supposed to do now? You're a dolphin, Mr. D is ticked, and it's late."

 _I'll be fine, I comforted him. I'll just swim around the sea, maybe sleep a bit._

"But what if something happens, like a shark, or—"

 _You are Poseidon's son, correct?_

"Oh yeah," Percy rubbed his chin.

We eased into the deep sea, talking and laughing until late at night.

 **1,000! That's what I was going for with this. Yay. Reminder that this is just a one-shot, not a story like my others.**

 **Also: there was an unintentional Infinity War quote there...oops. But don't spoil the movie for others in the comments. Or anywhere.**

 **—Alex**


End file.
